Ein Bankett mit Folgen
by Babsy1
Summary: Romantische Liebesgeschichte zwischen unseren Saiyajins
1. Kapitel 1

„Ein Bankett und seine Folgen"oder „Die Vierecksbeziehung"  
  
Paring : Lasst euch überraschen *fiesgrins*  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören alle Akira Toriyama und ich will kein Geld damit verdienen.  
  
Kommentar: Die Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach Boo's Vernichtung, aber das letzte Turnier h hat nie stattgefunden. Demzufolge gib es auch keinen Oob.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„Vegeta! Vegeta!... Wo steckt dieser Kerl denn nun schon wieder?"Bulma hörte ein Krachen und wand sich erschrocken um. ,Was hat er jetzt angestellt' Gestresst begab sie sich nach draußen in Richtung des Geräusches. Dort angekommen sah sie was passiert war. „Was soll denn das werden, wenn's fertig ist? Kommt da sofort runter ihr zwei!"schrie sie, als sie sah, dass die beiden Saiyajins auf dem Dach standen und sich böse anfunkelten. „Hey, hallo! Ich rede mit euch. Vegeta, Trunks hört ihr mich?" Doch die beiden nahmen keinerlei Notiz von Bulma.  
  
„Was soll das, Otou-san? Dooshite, warum greifst du mich einfach an?"Er sah in Vegetas kalte Augen. Langsam verzog sich dessen Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Dann powerte er auf Super-Saiyajin 2 auf und griff Trunks wieder an.  
  
„Dozo, Otou-san, lass deine Wut nicht an Trunks aus!"rief plötzlich eine hohe Stimme. Bra war durch den Lärm nach draußen gekommen und sah das Spektakel. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. „Er kann doch nichts dafür! Ich habe einfach nicht genug aufgepasst."  
  
Vegeta sah seinen kleinen Engel an. „Doch, er ist schuld! Er hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen."knurrte er, ließ dann aber von Trunks ab, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.  
  
„Otou-san, meinst du nicht ich bin langsam alt genug um auf mich selbst aufzupassen? Ich werde diesen Herbst schließlich schon neun Jahre!"bittend sah sie ihren Vater an. „Dozo, tu Onii-san nicht mehr weh."  
  
Vegeta powerte ab und schwebte zu seiner kleinen Tochter. Als er sah, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen funkelten, nahm er sie in den Arm. „Meine Prinzessin, nicht weinen. Ich höre ja schon auf, aber versprich mir, dass du das nächste mal besser aufpasst."Bra schniefte und nickte mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte sich an seinen Hals geklammert und an seine Brust gelehnt.  
  
Bulma war inzwischen zu Trunks gelaufen. Sie beugte sich über ihn. „Trunks, hörst du mich?"besorgt strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei strichen ihr Finger leicht über sein Gesicht. ,Du meine Güte, du glühst ja' „Vegeta! Vegeta! Komm sofort hierher!"  
  
,Was will das Weib denn jetzt schon wieder' knurrend richtet er sich auf und ließ Bra auf den Boden gleiten. Er wandte sich um und sah Bulma bei Trunks sitzen. „Was ist los?"Bulma funkelt böse. „Schau dir an was du angerichtet hast!"  
  
Vegeta blickte auf Trunks und bemerkte, dass dessen Aura sehr schwach war. ,Oh Kami! Trunks, das wollte ich wirklich nicht, aber warum hast du dich auch nicht mehr gewehrt.'  
  
„Bring ihn sofort auf sein Zimmer!"zischte Bulma. Vegeta hatte sich auf schon zu Trunks gebeugt und ihn auf den Arm genommen. Er erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog in sein Privatzimmer. Dort legte er Trunks auf sein Bett, ging ins Bad und nahm sich den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer. Damit begab er sich wieder zu seinem Sohn und begann dessen Wunden zu versorgen.  
  
Trunks bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf. ,Es scheint er hat einen schlechten Traum' Vorsichtig strich Vegeta mit seiner Hand einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht seines Sohnes. ,Er sieht richtig süß aus, wenn er schläft.' Langsam fuhr er mit den Fingern die Linien von Trunks Gesicht nach und strich mit dem Daumen über dessen aufgesprungene Lippen. Trunks seufzte leicht und Vegeta nahm schnell seine Hand weg. Er legte seine Hand auf die von Trunks, dieser klammerte sich daran und schien nun endlich ruhig zu schlafen. Vegeta atmete erleichtert auf und legte sich neben seinen Sohn. Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt war er auch schon in den Schlaf geglitten.  
  
Nur wenig später wachte er wieder auf. Trunks lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm und zitterte stark. Vegeta war ein wenig unschlüssig, doch dann rückte er näher und nahm Trunks in seine Arme. Langsam beruhigte sich Trunks, aber Vegeta konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Die ungewohnte nähe zu seinem Sohn machte ihn nervös. Dort wo seine Haut die von Trunks berührte, schien sie in Flammen zu stehen und jede Bewegung des jungen Saiyajin jagte ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. ,Was ist mit mir los? Verdammt das ist mein Sohn!' Dann schloss er die Augen und es gelang ihm doch noch einmal einzuschlafen.  
  
Vegeta lag im Bett und neben ihm noch jemand. Verzweifelt versuchte er zu erkennen wer es war, doch immer wenn er kurz davor war musste er die Augen schließen. Nach unzähligen Versuchen schaffte er es doch und er schrak heftig zusammen. „Kakarott, was machst du in meinem Bett?"Son Goku drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Vegeta schlug die Augen auf. Zuerst wusste er nicht wo er war, dann erkannte er Trunks in seinen Armen. Erleichtert atmete er auf ,Es war nur ein Traum, aber warum träume solche Dinge?' Er richtete sich langsam auf um Trunks nicht zu wecken und stieg aus dem Bett.  
  
Bulma hatte sich inzwischen das Dach angesehen und notdürftig das Loch abgedichtet das Vegeta hinterlassen hatte als er durch geflogen war. Bra spielte derweil mit den Katzen im Garten.  
  
„Okaa-san, denkst du das Trunks böse auf mich sein wird? Schließlich war es ja meine Schuld das Otou-san ihn verprügelt hat."Bulma sah ihre Tochter liebevoll an. „Iie, Trunks könnte dir niemals böse sein, dazu hat er dich viel zu lieb."Bra sah ihre Mutter strahlend an. „Du hast sicher recht. Ai shiteru Okaa-san!"Fröhlich pfeifend lief sie ins Haus.  
  
In der Küche traf sie auf Vegeta, der sich gerade etwas zu essen nahm. „Otou-san wie geht es Onii-san?"Vegeta zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Er wird schon wieder werden. Er ist stark!"Bra hörte deutlich den Stolz aus Vegetas Stimme und wusste, dass jetzt alles wieder gut war zwischen ihnen. Sie fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals. „Ai shiteru Otou-san.",Ich dich auch meine Prinzessin'  
  
Bulma betrat die Küche und Bra löste sich von Vegeta um wieder spielen zu gehen. Vegeta ging zum Kühlschrank um sich etwas zu essen zu nehmen. Bulma hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt und sah ihm dabei zu. „Vegeta?"„Hm."„Ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich. Ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest. Ich bin zu einem Bankett eingeladen, das vom Wissenschaftsclub gegeben wird und wir sollen in Begleitung erscheinen."Sie sah ihn bittend an. „Was soll ich denn dort? Da sind doch nur verrückte Wissenschaftler die sich den ganzen Abend über ihre Erfindungen unterhalten."Bulma sah ihn nur an und ein listiges Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. Sie wandte sich um und entgegnete: „Ich wusste doch das du nicht die Courage hast mitzukommen, zumal auch Chichi und Son Goku eingeladen sind. Aber wenn du nicht willst dann frage ich halt Yamchu. Der begleitet mich bestimmt."  
  
Hätte sie nicht mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta gestanden so hätte sie ganz sicher dessen Stimmungen an seinem Gesicht ablesen können. „Kakarott kommt auch dort hin?"Bulma merkte den kampflustigen Unterton nicht. „Ja, der hat sich nicht so kleinlich wie du."„Und du willst wirklich mit diesem Kampfgnom dort hingehen? Das kann ich selbst dir nicht zumuten, ich werde dich begleiten, schließlich bin ich immer noch der Vater deiner Kinder."  
  
Bulma lächelte still in sich hinein. Plötzlich umarmten sie zwei starke Arme von hinten und Vegeta drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. „Ich werde mal wieder nach Trunks sehen."„Nimm ihm etwas zu Essen mit. Er wird Hunger haben wenn er aufwacht."Vegeta nickte leicht und wandte sich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu. Nachdem er alles auf ein Tablett gestapelt hatte, begab er sich in sein Zimmer.  
  
Trunks lag immer noch auf dem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Vegeta stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und begann die Verbände zu wechseln. ,Trunks nun wach endlich auf! Ich mach mir langsam echte Sorgen um dich' Er beugte sich über dessen Gesicht und versuchte irgendein Lebenszeichen zu finden.  
  
Langsam kam Trunks wieder zu sich und sah direkt in das besorgte Gesicht seines Vaters. ,Man sieht der süß aus, wenn er besorgt ist' Trunks wollte lächeln, aber es kam nur eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse heraus. „Was ist passiert? Wie komme ich hierher?"Langsam wandte er den Kopf und bemerkte, dass er sich in Vegetas Privatzimmer befand. ,Wow, hier darf doch sonst niemand rein. Nicht einmal Okaa-san.' Trunks schaute seinem Vater wieder in die Augen. „Dooshite?"Der Prinz sah ihn an und senkte dann den Blick. Doch dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Wange. Vegeta hob den Kopf und sah seinen Sohn fragend an. Dieser strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über das Gesicht des Älteren und lächelte.  
  
,Oh Kami, in diesen Augen könnte ich versinken.' Bei diesem Gedanken stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Vegetas Gesicht. Ohne Eile beugte er sich zu Trunks hinunter und legte seine Lippen auf dessen. Der junge Saiyajin war zunähst etwas überrascht. Das hätte er nicht erwarte, aber nach einiger Zeit entspannte er sich und genoss das Gefühl der Berührung. ,Seine Lippen sind so weich, sollte man gar nicht denken.' Vorsichtig begann er den Kuss zu erwidern.  
  
Auch Vegeta war überrascht. Er hatte mit Gegenwehr oder Ähnlichem gerechnet, statt dessen begann Trunks nun auch ihn zu küssen. ,Meine Güte, was mache ich hier? Das ist mein Sohn. Aber es fühlt sich so richtig an..... Ob Kakarott wohl auch so gut küsst?' Wie vom Blitz getroffen richtete Vegeta sich auf. ,Iie! Was habe ich da gerade gedacht? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!'  
  
Trunks sah seinen Vater forschend an. „Otou-san, was ist denn los?"„Ach, es ist nichts."Trunks betrachtete Vegeta immer noch misstrauisch. ,Was Solls. Wenn etwas ist, wird er es mir schon sagen.'  
  
Trunks sah sich wieder im Zimmer um. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, denn das war Vegetas Reich und jeder akzeptierte das. Da bemerkte er das Tablett mit dem Essen und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen. Trunks versuchte sich aufzusetzen, hatte aber noch nicht genügend Kraft. Deshalb griff ihm Vegeta helfend unter die Arme.  
  
Trunks spürte die Hände seines Vaters auf seinem Körper und ein Schauer durchlief ihn. ,Oh man Vegeta. Was hast du mit mir angestellt? Warum fühlt sich das so unheimlich gut an?' Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er die Arme um Vegetas Hals und zog ihn zu sich um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.  
  
Vegeta war im ersten Moment zu geschockt um zu reagieren, doch dann ließ er sich fallen und fing an Trunks' Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft zu erwidern. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen um sich Einlass zu verschaffen. Trunks öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund und hieß seinen Vater mit seiner Zunge willkommen.  
  
,Kami! Wo hat der Junge gelernt so zu küssen? Er ist einfach unglaublich.' Vegeta drängte Trunks in seinen Mund zurück und strich zart über dessen Gaumen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er spürte, dass Trunks die Unterseite seiner Zunge liebkoste. Beide Saiyajins verloren sich in diesem langen Kuss und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen.  
  
,Meine Güte, Vater. Jetzt weiß ich was Okaa-san an dir findet. ....Wie es wohl wäre Goten zu küssen?' Trunks lächelte innerlich ,Warum denke ich denn so etwas? Ich liege hier und küsse meinen Vater, aber denken tu ich an einen Anderen.'  
  
Vegeta bemerkte die Unruhe seines Sohnes und löste sich von ihm. Trunks sah ihn leicht enttäuscht an. Sein Atem ging schwer und sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Trunks sah seinem Vater in die wunderschönen schwarzen Augen. „Gomen nasai, Otou-san!"Vegeta sah ihn verdutzt auf seinen Sohn, dann fing er an zu lächeln. „Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"Trunks senkte den Blick und errötete noch mehr. Da Vegeta aber war fröhlich gestimmt und beschloss er das Thema zu wechseln. „Hast du Hunger?"Trunks sah auf und nickte. Sein Vater nahm das Tablett und stellte es vor ihm auf das Bett. Dann gab er ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. „Ruh dich besser noch ein bißchen aus!"rief er noch, bevor er die Tür von außen schloss.  
  
Draußen lehnt sich Vegeta an die Wand und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen glitzerten. ,Er ist wirklich gut. Ich hätte nicht übel Lust das noch einmal zu wiederholen und zu vertiefen.' Er drehte sich um und begab sich in den GR um noch ein wenig zu trainieren.  
  
Trunks hatte sich inzwischen über das Essen her gemacht. Das Tablett war leer, als er sich entspannt zurücklehnte. ,Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt wie hungrig ich war. Naja kein Wunder bei dem Kuss.' Trunks grinste und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Kurz darauf war er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eingeschlafen. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
„Keine Widerrede mein Lieber. Du wirst mich begleiten und basta!" Angesichts von Chichi's erbostem Gesicht gab sich selbst der stärkste Saiyajin geschlagen und nickte ergeben mit dem Kopf. Er wusste, dass sie aufhören würde seine empfindlichen Ohren zu quälen, wenn er nachgab. Außerdem wollte er so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Söhnen und trainieren. „Son Goku, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"„Nani?"„Ich sagte wir müssen noch einkaufen gehen. Ich brauch noch ein neues Kleid...."„Ja, ja! Alles was du willst Schatz. Mach's gut. Ich geh zum Training."Mit diesen Worten legte er sich zwei Finger an die Stirn und teleportierte sich zu seinen Söhnen.  
  
Die beiden Jungs erschraken nicht schlecht, als sie plötzlich die Aura von Son Goku hinter sich spürten. „Musst du uns so erschrecken? Ich habe fast einen Herzschlag bekommen."knurrte Goten. Goku lachte nur. ,Da hat wohl jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er sich so vor mir erschreckt.' Er beschloss seinen Sohn nach dem Training danach zu fragen. „Du hast ja ganz schön lange gebraucht."„Tut mir leid, Gohan, aber deine Mutter hat mich noch aufgehalten. Von mir aus können wir gleich anfangen." Und er begann mit seinen Aufwärmübungen.  
  
Die beiden Halbsaiyajins sahen sich erfreut an. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihr Vater mit ihnen beiden gleichzeitig kämpfte. „Ich werde heute mit voller Kraft kämpfen und ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr auch alles gebt." Vernahmen sie die Stimme ihres Vaters und fingen ebenfalls an sich aufzuwärmen.  
  
Nach fünf weiteren Minuten waren sie bereit. „Also von uns aus kann's losgehen."„Na dann, macht euch auf eine Tracht Prügel gefasst."Son Goku powerte auf Super-Saiyajin 2 und Son Gohan tat es ihm gleich. Son Goten ging auf SSJ. Er sah kurz zu seinem Bruder und nickte ihm zu. ,Auf geht's!' Goten und Gohan griffen ihren Vater erbarmungslos an. Als dieser spürte das die beiden langsam die Oberhand gewannen, stieß er einen Schrei aus und ging noch eine Stufe höher. Jetzt grinste er seine beiden Gegenspieler an. „Genug aufgewärmt! Machen wir ernst."  
  
Erschrocken sah Goten Gohan an. Auch dieser war etwas blasser geworden, aber die Entschlossenheit, alles zu geben war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Wieder griffen sie gemeinsam an, doch selbst zu zweit hatten sie keine Chance. Schon eine viertel Stunde später lag Goten auf dem Boden und auch Son Gohan konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. „Gomen nasai Otou-san, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Lass uns für heute aufhören dozo."  
  
Son Goku nickte und ging wieder in sein Normalstadium über. ,Schade, ich hätte gedacht das die Beiden mehr auf dem Kasten haben. Wie es scheint, haben sie schon lange nicht mehr richtig trainiert. Der einzige, der mir noch richtig was zu bieten hat ist halt doch nur mein Prinz. Wir sollten mal wieder zusammen kämpfen. Wie lange ist das letzte Mal eigentlich her? Ich vermisse ihn. Ich werde Morgen einfach zu ihm fliegen und ihn um ein Sparring bitten. Er wird bestimmt nicht nein sagen. Hoffentlich.' Er ging zu Goten und half ihm sich auf zu richten, dann verabreichte er ihm eine magische Bohne und warf Gohan auch eine zu.  
  
Nachdem sie sich alle gestärkt hatten, legten sie sich ins Gras und betrachteten den Himmel. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel. „Du meine Güte, es ist schon so spät. Ich muss sofort nach Hause. Videl wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, weil ich schon wieder zu spät komme. Sie und Pan warten bestimmt schon mit dem Abendessen auf mich."Goku sah seinen Sohn an und entgegnete: „Soll ich dich schnell hinbringen?"„Das wäre super. Danke!" Son Goku legte seine Hand auf den Arm von Gohan. „Warte bitte hier auf mich Goten. Ich möchte noch ein paar Worte mit dir wechseln."Er konzentrierte sich und schon waren Gohan und er verschwunden.  
  
,Was er wohl von mir will? Hatte er vorhin doch etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekommen? Iie, das denke ich nicht. Ach wer weiß.' Goten's Gedanken schweiften ab. ,Was Trunks jetzt wohl gerade macht? Bestimmt sitzt er am Tisch und isst mit seinen Eltern zu Abend.' Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, als er an den anderen Halbsaiyajin dachte. Er hatte schon länger gespürt, dass er sich sehr zu Trunks hingezogen fühlte. Wenn er in dessen Nähe war, überkam ihn immer ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl und er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an die Person neben ihm.  
  
,Endlich geschafft! Videl ist fast genauso schlimm wie Chichi.' Nachdem Goku und Gohan vor der Haustür aufgetaucht waren, öffnete sie sich sofort und Videl sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hause?"„Wir haben über das Training einfach die Zeit vergessen und..."„Gomen nasai Videl. Ihn trifft keine Schuld. Ich bin zu spät gekommen und dadurch hat sich halt alles ein wenig verschoben."Versuchte Goku den Streit zu schlichten, was ihm auch tatsächlich gelang. „Naja, komm rein. Essen steht in der Küche. Pan habe ich bereits ins Bett gebracht. Ach ja, danke Goku-san, dass du ihn hergebracht hast und mach's gut!"Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und zog Gohan mit sich ins Haus. „Auf Wiedersehen ihr zwei und grüßt bitte Pan von mir." Son Goku fand die Aura seines zweiten Sohnes und verschwand dorthin.  
  
Jäh wurde Goten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Vater neben ihm auftauchte. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen? Dooshite?"Goku sah seinem Sohn in die Augen. ,Sie sind genauso schwarz wie die Augen von Vegeta, nur nicht so kalt und stolz.' Er seufzte. Goten sah seinen Vater verwundert an, als dieser plötzlich anfing zu grinsen. „Also, wer ist es?"„Nani? Was meinst du?"Verständnislos sah er den Vollblutsaiyajin an. Doch dieser grinste noch breiter. „Ich habe bemerkt das du beim Training nicht richtig bei der Sache warst und an deinen Augen sehe ich das keine Krankheit daran schuld ist."Goten errötete und senkte den Blick. ,Volltreffer!' „Habe ich also Recht. Du hast dich verliebt, stimmt's?"Sein Gegenüber nickte nur. „Und, darf ich erfahren wer die Glückliche ist?"  
  
Goten sah auf und blickte in die Augen seines Vaters. ,Irgendwie niedlich, dieser hoffende Blick.' Er musste lächeln. „Weist du Otou-san, dass ist nicht so einfach. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll...."Auf einmal ging Son Goku ein Licht auf. ,Ich frage mich warum ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen bin. Es war ja doch recht offensichtlich.' „... du hast dich in Trunks verliebt."beendete Goku den angefangenen Satz. Schlagartig wurde Goten knallrot und gab ihm damit die Bestätigung, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt hatte. „Doo? Woher weißt du das?"„Nun ja, so wie du ihn immer mit deinen Augen geradezu verschlingst, wenn er es nicht sieht. Glaubst du ich habe nicht bemerkt wie eifersüchtig du damals auf Trunks Freundin reagiert hast? Damals habe ich noch gedacht du hättest einfach Angst einen Freund zu verlieren, aber jetzt..."„Ist ja schon gut. Du hast recht."verlegen blickte Goten zur Seite.  
  
Goku hatte sich wieder ins Gras gelegt uns sah in den Himmel, wo jetzt hunderte von Sternen zu sehen waren. „Wie lange schon?"„Das weiß ich nicht. Es ist einfach so entstanden."Goku schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er konnte seinen kleinen Sohn sehr gut verstehen. ,Es ist genau wie mit meiner Liebe zu Vegeta.'  
  
„Und, hast du es ihm schon gesagt?"„Nein, ich weiß nicht wie ich es anstellen soll."Goku stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und betrachtete Goten, der sich neben ihn gelegt hatte. Die Sterne spiegelten sich in seinen Augen. Son Goku ließ seine Blicke über den Körper des Anderen gleiten. ,Er sieht wunderschön aus, wie er so da liegt.' Einer plötzlichen Intuition folgend strich er mit seinen Fingern über Gotens Gesicht. Dieser drehte den Kopf und sah seinem Vater tief in die Augen.  
  
Langsam stich Goku über die leicht geöffneten Lippen und spürte den warmen Atem an seiner Hand. Da er in den Augen des jungen Halbsaiyajins keinerlei Abwehr sah, beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
Als Goten die Hand seines Vaters auf seinem Gesicht spürte, breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Körper aus. Als Goku ihn dann auch noch vorsichtig küsste, fielen alle Zweifel von ihm ab. Er schlang seine Arme um Goku's Körper und erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
,Oh, Dende! Träume ich jetzt? Er küsst doch tatsächlich zurück.' Son Goku spürte heiße Lust in sich aufsteigen. Seine Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und auch Goten ließ sich auf dieses Spiel mit dem Feuer ein.  
  
Er fuhr mit den Händen unter Goku's Shirt und strich über die stahlharten Muskeln. Seine Finger wanderten auf Goku's Brust und er drehte ihn auf den Rücken, sodass dieser nun unter ihm war. Goten zog ihm das Oberteil aus und fuhr die Konturen jedes einzelnen Muskels nach.  
  
Goku warf den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. ,Ich darf die Beherrschung nicht verlieren. Ich bin hier derjenige der den Ton angibt.' Sanft, aber bestimmt brachte er Goten wieder unter sich und zog ihm nun auch das Shirt aus. Er beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und knabberte leicht am Ohrläppchen. „Ich hab dich lieb."hauchte er und begann Gotens Hals zu küssen. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über den nackten Oberkörper und setzte damit Goten unter Strom.  
  
Goten keuchte auf. ,Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich küsse einen Mann, der noch dazu mein Vater ist.' Er zuckte zusammen und Goku löste sich augenblicklich von ihm. Sofort bereute Goten sein erschrecken. Jetzt, ohne die Lippen seines Vaters auf dem Körper, war ihm eiskalt. Er tastete mit einer Hand nach seinem Shirt. „Ich denke wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Okaa- san wird sich schon Sorgen um uns machen."Er sah Goku nicht in die Augen, denn er hatte Angst wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.  
  
Als er Goten das sagen hörte, errötete Goku bis an die Haarspitzen. „Du hast recht. Und... Gomen nasai."Er sah auf und suchte den Blick seines Sohnes.  
  
Goten sah seinen Vater erst verständnislos an, doch dann begann er zu lächeln. „Nicht nötig, Otou-san. Mir hat es schließlich auch gefallen." Jetzt war es an Goten zu erröten. „Nun gut, lassen wir das Thema. Auf nach Hause!"  
  
Goku sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Halbsaiyajin, konzentrierte sich und brachte sie vor ihre Haustür. Dort beugte er sich zu Goten's Ohr und wisperte: „Das sollten wir unbedingt noch mal wiederholen!"Goten grinste.  
  
,Na dann, auf in die Höhle des Löwen.' Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht öffnete Goku die Tür und sah sich einer erbosten Chichi gegenüber.  
  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mich hier so einfach stehen zu lassen und außerdem, warum kommt ihr zwei erst jetzt nach Hause. Was glaubst du wie viele Sorgen ich mir um euch gemacht habe."„Es ist ja nichts passiert." entgegnete Goku mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Sohn. „Von wegen nichts passiert. Weißt du eigentlich wie spät wir es haben? Es ist fast Mitternacht. Der Junge hat morgen früh Schule."keifte Chichi ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich an Goten. „Und du mein Lieber verschwindest ins Bett. Du musst morgen zeitig aufstehen."  
  
Goten wandte sich um, murmelte ein „Gute Nacht."und stieg die Treppe in sein Zimmer hinauf.  
  
Son Goku sah Chichi immer noch an. ,Sie ist so anders als Goten oder Vegeta.' Er begab sich in die Küche um sich noch etwas zu Essen zu nehmen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit lehnte er sich entspannt zurück. ,Goten hat bestimmt auch Hunger.' Er stand auf und legte einige Belegte Brote auf ein Tablett. Dieses nahm er dann und ging in Gotens Zimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen stellte er das Tablett ab und sah auf seinen Sohn, welcher friedlich zu schlafen schien. Goku lächelte und strich ihm eine Strähne seines wirren Haars aus dem Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer um selbst schlafen zu gehen.  
  
Goten hatte noch nicht geschlafen. Er hatte ganz genau gespürt wie sein Vater den Raum betreten, ihm durch das Haar gestrichen und wieder gegangen war. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah das Tablett. Sein Magen knurrte und er machte sich über die Brote her. Nachdem er alles verputzt hatte, legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett. ,Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen, nicht nach dem Erlebnis vorhin.' Er wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Letztlich stand er auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen in das elterliche Schlafzimmer.  
  
Son Goku lag in seinem Bett und döste schon vor sich hin, als sich die Tür öffnete und er spürte wie Son Goten näher kam. „Otou-san schläfst du schon?"Goku stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und sah seinen Sohn interessiert an.  
  
„Nein, was ist denn los?"„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"Goten errötete. Goku lächelte und rückte ein Stück beiseite. Er war froh, dass er und Chichi schon seit Längerem in getrennten Betten schliefen.  
  
Goten stieg zu seinem Vater ins Bett. Er sah Goku tief in die Augen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Dann kuschelte sich Goten an Gokus Brust und schlief ein.  
  
Goku betrachtet ihn beim Schlafen. ,Er sieht so süß aus! Aber ich wünschte es wäre Vegeta der hier an meiner Seite liegt.' Son Goku seufzte, schlang die Arme um Goten und glitt in einen sanften Schlaf. 


End file.
